


四流

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 周身的所有都化成一片虚空，然而有人从背后抱住他，胸膛滚烫，像一只小暖炉。清冽的栀子味道，氤氲空气，带香味的风如同潮汐的波浪涌向他。





	四流

上海人提到爱，比较拗口，一般用“欢喜”代替，读英文A可以，口头讲，就是欢喜，喜欢。  
但阿嘉说，欢喜讲忒多就不灵光，个中事体，可以覅讲，就覅讲，否则悔起来，心要痛死的。

阿嘉确实这么觉得，所以同小段见的第一面像怨妇，第二面像花痴。很多年以后他们在维港偶遇，同坐一条天星小轮，从尖沙咀，到湾仔，到红磡，人均壹佰港币，阿嘉摘下墨镜与他大眼瞪小眼，小段说，啊，你是那个花痴。阿嘉脸上一红，瞪着眼睛正要骂人，忽然灯光一闪，小段胸前的照相机被他不动声色地拿着，象牙一样的食指压上快门，镜头正怼阿嘉圆脸。

小段说，我做庄，重来一把好不好，不管你押大押小，筹都归你。阿嘉没声响。  
谁管你还欢喜哪个呢。小段说，好久没亲你。  
阿嘉像被定住一样，眼泪汪汪，忽然变得虚弱了。

1.  
阿嘉与小段认识的八年间，恋爱再分手，恋爱再分手，就是通过那样单一的无限循环将时间排满。  
他们住上海的八十平崭新小公寓，养一只很肥的中华田园猫。一对小情侣，炒股票编报纸，忙起来恨不得离对方三百尺远老死不相往来，夜道睏觉都背对背脚跟不贴，哪能想白天去寻人影。  
可怜他们家那只有娘生没娘养的大肥猫，一个月总有那么十五六七八天两位主人夜半三更才下班回家。小段先回来必然先进浴室冲澡，倘若阿嘉捷足先登，便免去洗澡的步骤直奔卧房，然后被晚到一步的小段拎出来，睡眼惺忪拳打脚踢委屈巴巴地关进浴室“洗心革面”。  
偶尔也有时候夜班下来正巧大门口碰上了，大眼瞪小眼一阵，都低头往包里掏钥匙，看看对方，又一道停住，再低头看两边，脸倒是一块儿红的。  
半夜三更，人影交叠，暧昧灯昏，这时要闹大动静，开门必然来回磨唧。猫窝在竹筐里酣睡，哪管两个主人开门进屋一路啵嘴一路跌跌撞撞往卧房跑，西装外套、衬衫、内裤连路带路掉，阿嘉边给小段啃脖子边不忘踹猫一脚，嘴里忿忿不平道，忙了一日饭都么地吃，你这猪居然一觉睏转，实在不是东西。  
小段往他脸上啵出响声，扒人衣服好像剥颗水煮蛋，敲开蛋壳边咬耳朵：你渴不渴，饿不饿。  
阿嘉搂着他乖乖嗯了一声。  
那不行，宝儿贝，革命友谊是要对彼此尽责任的。小段把人往卧室双人床上利索地一推：今天不给你灌饱到叫爸爸，就别想踏出这个门。

猫被主人一脚踹醒，自觉亏欠，正准备酝酿酝酿给主人撒个娇，一声喵还在喉中徘徊，卧室门就砰得摔上，猫被无情地拒于门外，注定与主人们的快乐无缘。

猫是个天生的乐天派，没有主人温暖柔软的胸膛（阿嘉健身），它立即决定投奔更大的胸膛。  
楼下邻居黄先生是正八百东北人，火气大，怕热不怕冷，一年四季睡觉都要开窗通风。  
阿嘉与小段白日为工作奔波，只给装满碗猫粮牛奶，这对一个正在生长发育，急需营养补充的猫来说必然是不够的。大的求胜欲促使猫在某个下午光临了黄先生的家并巧取豪夺了狗的部分口粮，被刚健身回来的黄先生现场抓获。

猫临危不乱：黑背已经快十岁了，换算成人类的年龄就是百岁高龄，挂面一条，显然莫得办法消化这样丰厚的狗粮，而我正是长身体的时候......  
老黑背慈祥的看了它一眼。

黄先生抱起猫，大吃一惊：日哦，什么玩意儿重得像头猪。  
猫躺在黄先生更柔软更温暖更富有弹性的胸膛，也震惊了，为的是阿嘉，阿嘉的胸膛从此不是它心中最高的选择。

猫于是成为了黄先生的榻上宾，它向上帝发誓如果有一天闹了饥荒，它愿意醉死在黄先生的温柔乡里，这是一见钟情，犹如马克思对燕妮迸发出革命的爱的火花，这不能够被称为搞腐化。搞腐化的是楼上两位主人。

九十年代的上海小弄堂，顶不好的是隔音，锅碗瓢盆，夫妻对骂，收音机里听夜话。二十世纪初新式公寓拔地而起，隔音是好了，也不见得动静小，乒呤乓啷隆冬呛，黄先生夜半惊醒，梦回东北，思乡思出眼泪水，原来是楼上邻居作怪，敲锣打鼓好似要搞二人转。东北人抱着猫狗，想到自己还是单身黄鱼一根，不禁悲从中来。  
人一悲哀就容易转变为悲愤，黄先生忍了三天又三天，三天又三天，忍无可忍乘电梯去楼上。猫从房间里追出来，往他怀里一扑。  
楼上惊天动地闹革命，黄先生的手指还没按上门铃，砰一声，又是玻璃物什碎掉，猫在他怀里稳如泰山。

他按几下门铃，没点响动，又去敲门，没敲几下猫从怀里钻出来，立在他肩头往下跳，两只爪子挂在门把手上猛压又分开，等落到地上时，门也应声而开。

是怎样心大的人才会半夜不关门。黄先生心里想着，动作快过大脑，利索地开门入室。  
“打扰了我是住楼下的，现在已经凌晨两点半了所以能不能请两位——”

声音戛然而止。  
黄先生震惊地立在原地，猫从肩头跳下来，对地板上扭成麻花的两位主人不理不睬，跳到沙发上缩成一团，睏觉去了。  
地板上花样几多，破相框，相机，蜡纸碎块，玻璃渣中间围着两个叠在一起的人，一人染了嫣红短发，骑在一人身上掐人脖子，被掐一人穿一件短的紧身背心，身材姣好，皮肤雪白，从脖子上方开始渐变成几欲滴血鲜红，正从指缝里微弱的汲取空气。

黄先生哪里见过这种阵仗，又不是夫妻打架三更半夜，两个男人滚在一堆玻璃渣上掐架，搞不好要闹出人命。黄先生立即上前要劝，脚步一挪踏住一块碎玻璃，更加不敢妄动，只好远距离生出一根手指假装戳在红头发脑门上，你你你，不要冲动，同住屋檐下，不是兄弟胜似兄弟，见面打相打，老娘眼泪掉光。松手，再不松手我报警了啊！

“大哥大哥，别冲动，”此时被掐的人扭动身体露出一张脸来，面色白里透红，红里透点缺氧的紫，居然还嬉皮笑脸同他讲话，没事大哥，别见怪，上海话不够地道，没关系，我可以教你的。

不是，我看你快被他掐死了。  
黄先生嘴角抽搐，红头发男的又跟哑巴一样闷声不响，心里烦得要死，心想完蛋了，艳遇两个神经病。  
红发男人下狠手掐人脖子，底下那小白脸渐渐没动静了，黄先生头脑清醒，掏出手机准备打电话，幺幺零拨到一半，小白脸不知哪里来的力气，突然一个鲤鱼打挺，撑起膝盖往红发男跨中间就是一踹，那劲儿大的，黄先生下意识并拢双腿，看在眼里，痛在心底。更别说真枪实弹挨上一下的红发男，满地玻璃渣都顾不上，声音极低地骂了句“操”，从小白脸身上翻下来，缩成一团，半天没起来。

小白脸在地上喘气，喘了一会儿踉踉跄跄站起身，赤脚朝黄先生走去，顺手开了玄关和客厅的灯，跟没事人一样满面笑意对黄先生说，您好您好，请到客厅坐一坐，吃一杯茶再回去。我和马克呢，搬过来之后都没来串门，实在是工作太忙，现在是好机会的。

黄先生整个左眼皮都在跳，被小白脸跟跳交际舞一样牵住手往沙发上引，还要注意不踩到红发男的脑袋。  
“不用叫一辆救护车的嚒。” 黄先生坐到小白脸家的皮沙发上，仍然对刚才那断子绝孙的一脚心有余悸，探头探脑往玄关处瞄。

伐用，让那瘪三挺尸好伐，让他自家去跳黄浦。小白脸跟个没事人一样，仍是笑，饱满的嘴唇咧开，露出两粒兔牙，珠圆玉润，很是娇憨。  
您贵姓啊？  
黄先生再一恍惚，一双软手已经握上来，凝跌跌，软得简直像脱骨鸡爪，古龙水味道扑面。黄先生抬头，忽得发现，壁灯辉映下，小白脸的面孔，居然很有卖相。他的眼睛圆润潮湿，好似镶进两粒滚圆葡萄，鼻梁高直，鼻尖像一块脂玉，讲话时很要笑，一笑起来，面上便出现四只弯弯月牙，两只在眼睛，两只在唇边。

黄先生，哦，我姓王呢，上海话，王黄不分，你呢，管我叫阿嘉也可以，叫洋文名Jackson也可以。  
黄先生给他嗲得头皮发麻，正要开口叫人，碎玻璃上躺了半日的红发男人终于缓过劲，站起来，掸了掸裤腿，闷声走进卧室里，门板摔得震天动地，过了五分钟，拖出一只银红的拉杆箱，轱辘转啊转，一直转到玄关门口。  
阿嘉头也不抬，钥匙留下。

红发男脸色煞白，瞪了黄先生几秒钟，又用一种毛骨悚然的表情去看阿嘉。  
接着他用嘴型无声讲，骚货，得病死吧你。  
阿嘉站起来骂，喂，瘪三，嘴巴放清爽点。  
一管金属被红发男从皮夹克里拎出来，往后一抛，钥匙与碎掉的相框掼到一起，丁零当啷四重奏，撞出一场闹剧的高潮，最终由红发男人拖拉杆箱摔门而出画上句点，行云流水，变化迅捷，黄先生看得两眼直发愣，问阿嘉，这男的是你啥人，兄弟朋友，还是债主。  
阿嘉低头扣指甲，食指还留有刚才斗殴留下的血口子，往外渗出豌豆般成串的血珠。他嘶了一声，把手指含进嘴里，嘟嘟囔囔做糯米嗲，像只花蝴蝶。  
还有啥人，Mark是我男朋友啦。阿嘉眼睛一眨，不过黄先生放宽心，从今朝开始就是前男友了。

2.  
黄先生当晚浑浑噩噩，都记不得怎么回的家，楼上小夫妻打架打得他不得安生，上去劝，结果目睹斗殴，黄先生认为双向的家暴就称得上斗殴，一人掐死一人，再加断子绝孙一脚，他越发觉得小白脸不是什么好东西，说不定，就同他前男友说的一样，是花蝴蝶，花痴，是专门吃吃白相、搞外插花的同性恋。

但是黄先生很快就不这么想了，因为小白脸抱着一只猫下楼来，要请他喝咖啡。  
猫看见他，分外亲热，一下窜到他肩膀上来，喵呜喵呜乱叫，一只肥猫，还跟他主人一样嗲，压得黄先生胸闷气短，两颊滚烫，小白脸还笑他：你们北方人，怎么都这样可爱，我要给你下蛊呢。

黄先生说，你男朋友呢，一道去吃咖啡。  
阿嘉不响，推了他一把，径自往屋里走去，一屁股坐到黄先生家的沙发，又开始扣指甲。  
都那样骂我了，我再去求和，神经吧。我同他结束了，就是真的结束了。以前不分手，想到他是美国的小开，怎么都能过下去，结果呢，你看看他们美国人，买房子姆妈是不肯贴钱的，要打欠条，打完欠条去公证处公证，名字签好，几月几日借，借了多少，几时归还，结果到好，前段时间炒股票亏空钞票，她姆妈还钱还管要利息，这下完蛋了，死蟹一只。

黄先生不响，去厨房给猫倒了半碗猫粮。老黑背听到动静，从卧室里噔噔噔噔跑出来，不顾自己老胳膊老腿地趴在阿嘉脚边，用鼻子时不时拱拱他鼻尖，猫喵呜叫了一身，跳到黑背脑袋上，缩成一团，不动了。

阿嘉摸着黑背的下巴，顺势抬眸看向黄先生，眼睛拗出的弧度圆润，像一瓣杏花。

黄先生的脸不知怎么，又滚烫起来。

夜里他们去咖啡馆，收音机里放爵士、邓丽君的何日君再来、梅艳芳的女人花。  
这种咖啡馆，最适合搞情侣约会或者外插花，双脚双肩不老实，阴阴暗暗，每桌前只开一盏小小壁灯，铁丝网的墙，墙上夹了美人画报，风景照片，陈冲，巩俐，维港明珠，天星小轮。  
阿嘉指出其中一张问黄先生，有没有去过HK?  
黄先生点点头，喝一口咖啡讲，我前女友，是香港的，八十年代的时候，父母下广东，到深圳，再从深圳到香港九龙，变成油麻地的水果摊贩，生下一个小囡，供她念书念到香港大学，图书馆在太平山顶，我正好到那边出差两个月，有朋友请我乘缆车，排队上去，和她正好同乘一辆。

哦哦，罗曼蒂克。黄先生是提前跟我报备情史了吗？阿嘉把胳膊肘撑在桌子上，十指交叉向下，托住他整张脸。  
黄先生一时语塞，气氛才露出一丝尴尬的端倪，阿嘉马上笑着解围，没事的，我们就是开开无轨电车，你讲完了，我可以来交换。  
交换什么？  
交换我的罗曼蒂克。

阿嘉搅拌咖啡，喝了一口，愁眉苦脸，眉头成结。  
吃不来苦，就不要点清咖啡嘛，黄先生把方糖盒推过去。  
阿嘉嘟嘴将糖盒子推回去，清咖啡，加糖有什么喝头，日本抹茶苦，不加糖，旁边配的羊羹却很甜，甜的人背脊发抖。  
他又喝一口，表情实在不好看，再喝下去都有点像自虐，黄先生自作主张，叫来服务生替他点了一碟巧克力华夫饼。  
阿嘉马上扔掉中药一样的咖啡，一门心思去啃饼干，巧克力酱给他唇边长出两片小胡子，像动画片里的仓鼠小先生，面孔鼓鼓的，两片八字胡，黄先生看在眼里，手指痒动。

我前男友呢，以前也说过差不多的话，说我好吃懒做，最喜欢睡着长肉，吃不来苦的。其实他不晓得，我最讨厌长肉，我吃一口碳水，晚上必须健身消耗掉，不然睡都睡不着。上海男人女人，那一个不在意身材 ，多少辛苦，个老卵分子都不知道。  
阿嘉低头吃饼干，喝咖啡，慢慢地讲，黄先生 ，真的是很绅士，又会照顾女朋友，怎么还是分手了呢。

黄先生不响。

阿嘉笑了，你给她搞外插花？  
不是。  
她给你搞？  
不是哦，你不要搞笑。  
黄先生看向别处，旧时留声机缓缓地转着，黑胶唱片镶嵌在转盘里面，拨针一压，邓丽君的声音出来了，断断续续，跌跌撞撞，不太流畅。

男女之间，也不是需要搞外遇才能分手嘛。黄先生叹气，分手理由千千万。  
阿嘉不吭声。  
过了一会儿，阿嘉说，那我与黄先生，真倒有缘份，真倒很谈得来。

我阿爸阿妈住在香港，也是十多年前过去的。后来赶上离婚热，我妈咪离婚回上海，我就开始两头跑，你知道的，一开始单身离异男女，总特别讨好自己小孩，后来结婚，和二婚的老公老婆，各自生孩子，就不会关心原来小孩了哦。  
我爹地妈咪都是这样，二婚生孩子，我里外不是人，倒平白无辜多出一对爹妈。哇，我妈咪，有段时间看见我那个恨啊，当着我的面把以前照的全家福撕撕掉，掼出去，好像死掉这么点断命的照片就能当以前没结过婚一样。

我还是香港上海两地跑，爹地那边，嫁进来一个泼妇，看上小开身家，直接把肚皮搞大。爸比看见我就好为难，说出钱给我在澳门买套公寓，安排去那里做报社管理，其实就是撵我走。 

说到此处 ，阿嘉抬头，看看黄先生，笑靥绯红。  
怎么都是我在讲，黄先生，为什么同女朋友分手，还没有讲。  
黄先生不吭声。  
阿嘉说，黄先生不开心，不愿意讲，其实两个人，两个男人，半夜三更在咖啡厅，除了开开别人玩笑，开开各自无轨电车，还能做什么。讲句广东老话，叫男人叫”麻甩港佬咸湿野”，偷看，讲八卦，都是这种下作事体。

我去澳门，一口气憋在心里，日日去赌场赌钞票，同荷官调情，夜夜去夜总会唱歌，叫小姐，有一回带了一手提箱的现钞，拿去和人家打赌，坐庄的是我前男友，我运气差，几轮下来几乎赔光老本，本来就心情差，这样一搞直接要去跳海。爹地给我买的房子，房产证还写我泼皮后妈的名字，我一想到就反胃，装都没装修。我当时万念俱灰哦，走到抽烟室点香烟，手抖得点不上火，点着点着眼泪往下掉，马克从后边追过来，给我递纸巾，递完纸巾递名片，纸头名片，烫金，有一股栀子香水味道。就这样认识了。

后来他讲，我那天脸色煞白，像个死人，他真的担心我跳维港。哈哈哈。  
阿嘉讲着讲着，从口袋里掏出烟盒，巴掌大的香槟锡兰，打开，每面各夹十五支细烟。

他问，黄先生抽不抽烟。  
黄先生摇头。  
阿嘉说，骗人，衬衫上都有烟味的。黄先生，真的不坦诚，又爱骗人。

黄先生说，王作家，也是个骗人精，马克先生的照片还藏在烟盒里，今晚却坐在这里跟我吃咖啡。  
阿嘉挑眉，黄先生，又不喜欢男人。  
黄先生讲，男的女的，都是肉，饿了哭，病了死，同为碳基，有什么所谓的。

3.  
一九九九年，七月三日，香港回归后的第三天，喧嚣还没有过去，大街小巷，统统是大陆旅人，来探亲，来旅游，美国人，英国人，葡萄牙人，赶上热闹，大街小巷，全是鸡同鸭讲，乱成一团。  
阿嘉去香港看他爹地，踏进爹地家小洋房，他小儿子像只皮球一样弹出来，泼妇后妈面色有如一块死木。  
阿嘉不经要问，为什么爹地和泼妇能把儿子养成一只看家狗，每天无所事事，被窝里养膘，看见生人来了，就从狗棚里冲出来，把人吼聋。

一顿饭吃的相当尴尬。泼妇一声不响，爹地也一声不响，只有他们生的肥猪讲个不停，问他哪里来，哦，上海来，穷乡僻壤，乡下人。  
阿嘉笑，死肥猪，再吃一粒米，得三高，得冠心病，比你老娘早扑街。  
小肥猪开始尖叫，一边往他身上泼汤，爹地拍下碗筷骂，还不上楼做功课。  
泼皮后妈筷子一甩：你再吼他一句试试看。

阿嘉后来说，我看我爹地是被二婚陷阱吃得死死，吃成一只死蟹，他是真喜欢那泼妇，不然老早像甩掉我姆妈一样甩掉了。  
我爹地，很年轻就当上海小开，很年轻生孩子，又没有家庭观念。所以说分不分手，我看只有感情断定，外界因素，都是感情变质的诱因，只有疯子才能对诱因不管不顾。

阿嘉站起来，抖掉身上的汤，广东菜很不好的一点就是煲汤多，一桌子汤汤水水，泼起人来简直打水仗。他强忍着不泼回去的欲望，对爹地说，我回去了，好好生活，有空的话，去一趟医院体检，酒局多了，总要保护一下肝脏。

爹地叹气，小嘉，谈一谈吧。  
阿嘉拎起包就往外走，走出大门，走出小洋房，走出一片暖阳下的草地，几株黄芦，檀色鸢尾，蝴蝶缭绕，数块五颜六色的卵石，靛青，黛螺，赭红，阿嘉的视觉被密密麻麻的色块填满，抬头往太阳，感到身体中所有水分被抽空，一阵焦黄的眩晕。那幢小洋房曾经也是睡梦中心心念念的家，他的灵火，他的天国，他的最美花园，有一天都要飞远去，拱手送到别人嘴里。

爹地追出来，在后面叫他，嘉嘉，嘉嘉，嘉嘉。

阿嘉不看见，不听见，不回头。

4.  
我这次，真的同他了断。  
阿嘉低低的说了一句，脚边的黑背抬起脑袋，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭过他脚踝，他声音极低，像说给自己听的。  
黄先生在厨房做菜，阿嘉想给他打下手，被他拎回沙发上坐好。他做东北菜，川香渝味，上海小盅菜，总之什么都能做一点，又都不太地道。  
黄先生说这是从小四处跑的后遗症，出身东北，在四川呆过几年，四川话没讲利索的时候调去香港，广东话一知半解的时候又跑到上海，好歹上海话能听清爽了。  
阿嘉说，那就别走了，辞掉工作，我雇你当煮饭公。

可能伐，黄先生笑笑。做生意，等于各地跑，各地找商机，投资，赚钱，空亏，欠债，名声臭掉了，跑到新的地方，从零开始。  
阿嘉笑说，那黄先生，在香港和川渝的名声都臭掉了。

热腾腾的饭食被端出来，摆在桌上，川香爆炒牛肚，叉烧、煲汤、咕咾肉，雪菜小黄鱼，泡饭。阿嘉眉眼弯弯说，四不像。  
黄先生拿出两个拇指杯倒了白酒，酒液在灯下发着亮闪闪的，宝石一样的光。阿嘉喝过两盅，酒劲上脸，白里透红，像只桃花做的精怪。

我的罗曼蒂克，上次没有讲完。在澳门赌场，我收下他的名片，其实后来一直都没有联系，你知道单身男人，出现在澳门赌场，多半都是小开二代，平常花天酒地，等时候到了，回去工作结婚，循规蹈矩做生活。花花世界，给你递纸巾的人太多太多，有时候连同眼泪都是作秀。蝴蝶花丛传粉，总不可能盯死一朵。我根本就没怎么在意。

但一九九九年，七月三日那天，我从爹地那里狼狈地出来，身心俱疲，买了一张天星小轮的游览票，从尖沙咀，到湾仔，再到红磡，一路坐过去，一路发呆。  
我觉得心脏像一个热气球，被扎破了，高空中漏了风，正好这时候收到编辑部的电话，前几日交的手稿稿件被清洁工误当作废纸投进碎纸机，社长在电话那头道歉，我不响，头探出船舱，海浪的波纹层层叠叠拍碎在船两侧，好像拍进我胃里，我想要吐了，我晕船，我还想，如果到了红磡还那么晕乎，我就从码头跳下去，头朝下，做一只水鬼，让我爹地妈咪悔死。

阿嘉感觉到有闪光灯照在脸上，咔嚓数声，齿轮转动，手动过片，他很惶恐地抬头寻找闪光灯的源头，很容易就看见躲在快门后面的男人，是那个在澳门赌场给走投无路的他递纸巾递明信片的ABC，鼻梁高挺，脸颊瘦削，头发像玫瑰一样漂亮又渗人，扬嘴时会露出两颗尖尖虎牙。他笑了笑，朝阿嘉晃了晃手中相机。  
阿嘉低头不予理会，抱着胳膊在座位角落，想象自己是一滩流体，能顺着座位缝隙落到地板，往下渗，再往下渗，一直渗进冰凉海水里。  
他闭着眼睛，听到身边的人站起再坐下，衣袖摩擦，带起窸窸窣窣的嘈杂。阿嘉紧闭着眼睛，过了一会儿，他靠着的玻璃窗被打开，夏暑的热风扑面而来，栀子花的味道在鼻尖轻柔地萦绕，阿嘉睁开眼睛，他面前横着一只正为他开窗的手臂，内侧关节几乎贴着他的鼻梁，阿嘉扭头，看到红色的头发，好像往近处看，颜色又没那么深邃，品红，玫瑰红，海棠红，像他红红的眼眶。

“这是港人打招呼的特定方式吗？”马克这样对他讲，“为什么每次遇到我，王作家总在哭呢。”

阿嘉面色铁青，立即联想到赌场里输的分文不剩的窘迫，以及被闪光灯袭击的惶然。他怒斥马克，说你神经有毛病，你是不是每天偷拍别人，偷拍女人裙边内裤边，你把相机给我。  
马克笑笑，单手将相机举高不放，阿嘉想象他站起来争抢相机的模样，好比一只弹簧，一包跳跳糖。他立即气急败坏骂道：神经病，变态，我要打911，我要告你侵犯肖像权！  
马克说，看你面色死灰，特意和老奶奶换掉位子，我怕你想不开，跳下去。我是好心，好心还要被当狗。  
阿嘉不响。  
过了好半日，他才一字一顿说，谁要跳海谁去跳，你离我远点，我晕船，一会儿吐你身上。

马克叹了口气，递给他一瓶矿泉水。

后来他迷迷糊糊地睡着，脑袋枕在马克肩膀，迷迷糊糊被马克牵出去，迷迷糊糊拉到舞厅跳舞。灯红酒绿，男男女女，穿低领豁口衬衫，穿紧身衣缀珠弹力裤吊带裙，白晃晃的胸口，大腿，被霓虹镀上红尘肉欲的色彩，香烟，洋酒，药，摇摆起伏，女人们红唇香甜，皮肤雪白，像两片面包，抹上草莓酱，树莓酱，蔓越莓酱，阿嘉想去舔上一口，即刻被马克拉回来，只能跟硬邦邦的男人跳舞，把自己跳成一根鱼，一根剥离骨头的蟒蛇。

跳着跳着他便笑了，一把拉过马克的领子在锁骨中间亲一口，好像坏心眼女人，在男人雪白的衬衫上，印一朵海棠似的口红印。  
他用鼻尖蹭蹭那块地方，随即被马克捧住脸颊，问他，王作家，醒一醒哦，看看自己在做什么。  
阿嘉嫣然笑了，指了指自己脸蛋，讲，是不是一流好看。  
马克点头。  
阿嘉去牵马克食指，戳在自己胸腔上，肋骨下面，是被戳出一个洞的漏风的心脏。他讲，谁又知道，即使一流的人，每天心里想得还是四流东西，不管什么，人家有，我没有，我就嫉妒的要死。  
“这事哪能算四流，简直不入流。”马克笑了，犬齿像两柄尖刀。  
“你如果要，现在就能有。”

马克用指腹按着他的唇瓣，凑过去吻住他。

我们那时的关系，是从鱼龙混杂的地方开始，四流的，不值铜钿。  
他是拍照片的，胶卷玩的很好，后来玩起数码相机，签了上海一家出版社，大大小小的影展也有不少。  
黄先生哦了一声，赞赏道，艺术家。作家在我眼里也算艺术家，想不到王先生，和段先生，还是成双成对搞艺术。  
阿嘉冷笑，他算哪门子艺术家，四处借灵感，别的什么都不理睬。出柜出得大张旗鼓，和洛杉矶那边的家人撕破脸，其实也是作秀，你知道的，越刺激的东西，他越有灵感，用这个主题做的作品，当时不知被多少人赞赏，真是好笑，大庭广众下，把爱情包装得那么忠贞，也不想想，我们两个四流人，到底能不能德位相配。那年优秀摄影师奖，他去领取，领奖台上冠冕堂皇感谢爱人，感谢撕破脸的家人，还叫摄像机对准我的脸。我能怎么办，装作很受感动的样子？没有，我脸色煞白，白的像六年前在赌场抽烟，白得像刚从爹地家里出来，他这样自私，这样爱把四流事体抖搂出来，轰轰烈烈，哗众取宠，逼得我要去跳江。

猫在他脚边打转，想跳到餐桌上来。

不，你不懂的。  
男人看过日本电影，知道有东西叫出轨癖，丈夫花钱带男人回家，叫妻子和人家做男女生活，他在旁边看，神经得要死。我花痴，这我承认，看见好看的女人总要上去搭讪，小姐小姐，我手机死塌，能不能借我打个电话，打完电话，总要谢谢，旁边咖啡馆去坐坐，一道吃杯卡布基诺。换做别的人，老公外面搞外插花，要生气，要吵架，要闹离婚，段宜恩，鬼才，他倒过来。

黄先生惊奇，他支持你搞外遇？

这样倒好了。阿嘉冷笑，我不搞也不行，搞也不行。他夜里抱着我，说我是他的灵感，他的谬乐丝，我性格偏激得像一把火焰，尽管来烫他，美得好鲜活。  
我不收心呆在家里，他会不安，焦虑症一样，讲我怎变得那么无聊，像一杯没味道的白开水。翻来覆去讲讲讲，讲得我心烦了，出去喝酒，跟小姐甜言蜜语，花蝴蝶一样四处乱飞的时候，他又不乐意了，骂我骚货，他那么爱我，我怎么能这样对他。  
长此以往我绝对要疯掉，所以我逼着他换掉了工作，向他美国的家长求情，走关系让他去银行里工作，断命了，因为这件事他恨透我，变得不知退让，一点亏都不吃。  
我踢他一下，他就踢我，我要是扇他一耳光，他一定要扇回来。

黄先生为两人续了一点白酒，一边讲道，现在同居男女，大多都如此，出轨一方便要被唾骂成渣中之渣，似乎这是一种政治正确。说起来，不知晓前应后果，又无法设身处地，更不能感同身受，有什么能站在制高点批判一方的呢，最多不过讲讲八卦，开开无轨电车。

阿嘉笑了，你是很机灵的。自然，我不是什么好货，但我不需他怨我，半斤八两的人，我不怨他，凭什么要被他怨。

黄先生说，不严谨了，王作家。明明怨声载道许多次了，怎么自己就一无所觉呢？

阿嘉被他问得怔住，脸上又露出那种显而易见的色彩，薄云般的恼怒所铺盖的酡红。  
他低头不语，猫跳到他膝盖上，立即被推下去。

黄先生突然觉得马克段先生说的不错，阿嘉的极端是带着光泽的，他本身犹如金属，他的贪，痴，怨，妒，都是阳光拂在矿藏上折射的璀璨，无数光芒聚焦于一点，生出昙花一现的破碎又轻狂的瑰丽。  
他不属一流，不配二流，甚至连三流的高尚都摸不到边，出轨，家暴，被家暴，反复无常，因此攀上四流的一只小小角落而不知悔改，可谓俗不可耐，美不胜收。

你其实，很招人喜欢。黄先生说。  
你说什么？阿嘉看他。  
你知道你哪里招人喜欢，你善于蛊惑别人，就这样装作一无所知，很下作，也很招人喜欢。

黑背睡在客厅里，叫了一声，猫立即奔过去，黏糊糊地挂在狗背上，白猫乌犬，像黑背系上一条口水兜。

黄先生放下酒杯，对阿嘉说，你不能吃辣，没有提前和我讲。  
啊？黄先生又知道了？  
黄先生说，一个人赴约，光喝酒不吃菜，口味不合，心情不好，你更希望我讲哪一个？  
阿嘉笑，我确实吃不来辣，伐好意思。

这一点我提前替王作家记住。黄先生说，那么王作家，能接受我的追求吗？

阿嘉呆了。怎么能这样呢，他声如蚊蝇。

黄先生说，怎么不能呢，我单身，你单身，我和王作家出去吃咖啡，荡舞厅，看电影，又请到家里吃夜饭，心生好感，追求也是光明正大。

阿嘉如梦初醒，两只眼睛盯着黄先生胸前，又好像瞎了，不知盯到哪里。

对哦，我分手了，我分手了。他喃喃说。

5.  
半个月前。这栋上，恍恍惚惚下来一个黄先生，今天夜道，还是这栋楼，恍恍惚惚的人换成了阿嘉。

他上楼，摸钥匙，是段宜恩扔掉的那把，金属球中间有一枚巴斯光年银币挂坠，很久以前他们去香港的游乐场，他买给段宜恩，讲，一个硬币能收买你吗？  
段宜恩讲一口绵软的台湾话，我可以倒贴。

他开门进去，摸黑点香烟，火匣烫伤了拇指，他尖叫出声，开灯去看，指腹烫出黄豆大小的水泡，薄薄一层皮肤包裹组织液，像金鱼吹出的气泡，戳破它，所有东西都流涌出来，没有防护，没有缓冲，蒸发残酷。

阿嘉靠着门喘息了一阵，屋里寂静得可怕，他叫了一声，咪咪，咪咪。  
没有猫的声响，猫被抱去黄先生家里，阿嘉忘记把它抱上来。

还没同段宜恩分手的时候，一切都由段宜恩操持照顾。 猫成为家庭一员，是由于阿嘉的一句抱怨，两个男人，不能生养小孩最可惜。当时上海领养孩子还不见时兴，段宜恩抱着他黏糊了一会儿，说，那养一只猫吧。

猫是最善解人意的动物，足够敏感，足够独立，段宜恩带回来的猫尤其乖巧，不声不响，不吵不闹，吃吃睡睡，消遣人生。  
它活得太逍遥自在了，就不是很讨喜。

阿嘉最喜做口头承诺，养猫是一时心血来潮，后来工作忙起来，看见猫安睡，他甚至要过去骂几句，定期带去宠物医院，定期喂养，定期处理卫生，这些都是段宜恩的工作。  
有一日猫走失，段宜恩半夜回来，叫咪咪的名字，没有回应。窗门洞开，猫跳窗而去。  
他气极，把阿嘉从睡梦里拖起来骂：你为什么不看好，猫碗里还放着昨天的猫粮，你根本不关心他死活。当初是你说要养，现在就撒手不管，做出口头承诺没有一个负责！  
他喝酒了，嘴里有酒气，阿嘉睁大一双清明的眼睛在床头看他，讲，猫自己溜出去，要怪就怪天亮时候窗没关牢，我求求你不要借酒撒泼。  
段宜恩被他堵的冷笑，我不用撒泼，是我脾气太好，忍你太久，什么都听你的，澳门搬到上海，换掉工作，我同意了，你在我眼皮底下和男同志调情，我不责怪，嘉嘉，我为你付出多少，我向家里出柜，被赶出来，连家都回不去，你只顾消耗我感情，自己不掂量掂量我为你付出多少。

深夜里， 一个人很难提起力气再去争辩再去什么。他有时候想到此处只觉得恨极，在最脆弱焦灼的时候，还要被拖出去，冒着大雨，打着手电，彻夜寻找一只猫，为了这猫和段宜恩大吵一架，一点都不值当。

阿嘉最后在仓库旁边找到了猫，浑身毛发湿透，冻得缩成一团，贴在墙角冲他疯了一样叫。  
阿嘉望着它，忽然觉得累极。

他将自己的尊严一分为二，一半留给段宜恩，一半留给猫，可是段宜恩先将它撕碎了示众，踩在脚下践踏到一无是处；猫，猫没有半点猫的高傲，猫的自尊同他的自尊紧密相系，被雨水与雷电交叠的黑夜摧残到不剩一厘。

阿嘉打着伞蹲下身，叫那只猫，咪咪，过来。  
猫蹲着看了它一会儿，忽然不叫了，它向阿嘉慢慢的踱过来，步态安然直至阿嘉跟前，伸出舌头，舔舔他湿漉漉的掌心。阿嘉吸了吸鼻子，将猫托在怀里，摸了把脸颊，同样湿漉漉一片。  
他看到暴雨如注的谧夜升出两轮明月，天地之间，两团月辉相筑，连成一座铺缀满宝石的荼白的桥。阿嘉踏上去，那些珍馐变成千千万万只黄雀，交叠，聒噪，彼此之间丝合缝密，不生罅隙。  
他瞎子般从桥上穿过，口中念叹，咪咪，Good boy, 好猫，好猫。段宜恩绀青的伞柄在桥的尽头摇摇晃晃，像落进滚水杯里一片飘渺的茶梗。

王作家，王作家……  
他眨了眨眼睛，茶梗翻腾，夸大，逐渐清晰，在眸前凝成扇形的晃动的残像。  
阿嘉伸手一捉，残影立即被他拢在手心，拉近了看，是只骨节分明的手掌，手掌边连坠着主人俊挺的脸。啊，是黄先生。

王作家，你考虑好了吗。  
再给我一点时间。阿嘉下意识地说。  
黄先生蹲下来，摸摸他的腻滑的脸说，可我觉得你已经考虑好了。  
他用鞋尖点点地上离阿嘉最近的一只箱子，说道，我以为这是王作家的暗示。

地上全是纸箱，纸箱里装满马克的私人物什，衣服，皮鞋，金融书籍，胶卷底片，各式相机，阿嘉送的饰品，合照，摔坏的旧相框，打火机，还潮的香烟，杂七杂八，鸡零狗碎。

昨天我给马克发好短讯，问他在哪里，他给我一家酒店的地址，我准备收拾他的东西寄过去。阿嘉说着说着，咦了一声，什么暗示？

他顿了一顿，马上意会，边笑边讲，黄先生真是猴急，我这个人，明明都在你面前剖析过了，就有这样恶劣个性，昨天想和你拍拖，今天就不想了，说不定，明天对你死心塌地，后天就索然无味，巴不得床上也离你两百米远。

黄先生说，锅里碗里，四围打转，一定要雨露均沾，真是花蝴蝶一只。  
黄先生说，但我也讲过，恋爱关系，要对彼此宽松。我不想去管王作家这些东西，只要相处的时间，双方开心就好了。

阿嘉笑了：黄先生，好坦荡，古龙书籍里的沈浪，我看最像黄先生。但我这个人，拍了拖就一定要消磨感情，自己去寻开心没事，但你要是在我眼皮下调情，我一定恨死你。

黄先生举起双手，耸肩：我倒是没想到王作家那么恶劣。

阿嘉不为所动，说，因为我很认真，我倒是真的很想和黄先生谈对象。但是呢，我才分手，上一任同居，搬出去不到两周，拍拖未免太心急。  
他在那些纸箱中挑挑拣拣，捡出好几只装胶卷的塑料空壳，其中有只盖子变形，一卷底片从胶卷桶里掉出来，滚到阿嘉脚边，静止不动。  
阿嘉也不动，黄先生弯腰把胶卷捡起来，咦了一声，九九年，HK。

阿嘉笑了笑，把胶卷从他手里夺回来，随手往纸箱里一扔，讲话：不过约会倒可以提前开始的，今晚我没什么事做。

于是黄先生顺水推舟：去跳舞好不好。

阿嘉一根食指按住他胸口，往外推推，对黄先生说，广东人讲喜欢，叫钟意，上海市讲喜欢，倒过来，叫欢喜。原来喜欢一个人，于自己，是件欢天喜地事体，感情投射出去，要讲求利率，讲求回报，肥肉就要自己留给自己。  
马克把恋爱谈成精打细算的数字，我一开始很气，现在想想，其实哪里不对呢，明明哪里都对。

黄先生说，就这样吧，八点钟，我在楼下等王作家，王作家还有三钟头，给前男友打包。哦对，马克先生一只电话都没给你打过吗？  
阿嘉说，能不能不提他。  
黄先生说，又委屈我了，这也是王作家自己在提的嘛，再提我要伤心了。  
阿嘉说，那好，黄先生现在可以去楼下准备了。

阿嘉拍拍他的胸膛：穿得靓点。

6.  
黄先生，西装革履，衬衫口子开掉一半，用过须后水，古龙水，发胶，花头十足。在楼下等人，路灯昏黄的灯光作罩子将他困住，影子拉成狭长的一条。  
他从八点钟等到九点，从九点等到十点，一个女人走过来讲，先生，一个人干巴巴立着做甚。

这时黄先生套出手表看看，笑了。

八点钟的时候，立着等一个约会，满心欢喜；八点立到八点半，已然有所失望，心里有埋怨，依然是心有欢喜的；再后半小时，就知道被放鸽子的苦闷，是哪里做的不够好，还是有眼无珠把真心抛给烂人？九点立到十点，只不过回味失恋寥落而已。  
女人说，是哪个烂货，不知好歹，让先生苦等。不如去外滩三十六号喝一点小酒，一起谈谈天。她头向后一歪，喏，跟我朋友一道，到时候，再叫几个女孩子也可以的。  
黄先生往他身后看，花坛旁边停一辆玫红色奥迪跑车，车门边靠着一个穿皮夹克的时髦男人，凉凉地望着他，头发似落霞赤红。

黄先生笑笑，我上楼一趟，你等住就等。

他乘电梯，一路踱步到阿嘉家门前，按下门铃。  
阿嘉开门，身上T恤牛仔裤。  
他倚着门框讲，黄先生，是不是生我气，现在要打我一顿。  
黄先生说，倒不至于，只是约好跳舞，结果发现只有我一个人在兴致勃勃，挺没意思。  
王作家，三番五次拂我兴致，打火机都凑到香烟头上，再告诉你烟是湿的，这种事做多了，要被怨恨。

阿嘉只是嘻嘻一笑，两颗兔牙一晃而过，黄先生恍惚，好像突然叫他抓住了半月前的夜晚的一点魂灵遗迹，那时阿嘉又软又暖的手指缠上来，像白绸拂过，落下一路狂狷滚烫。  
他在段宜恩的怒视下同黄生调情，他脸颊红熏，睫毛兴奋的颤栗、翕动，像垂死蝴蝶的翼，他虚浮飘渺的影响随段宜恩的愤怒一点点丰满，他看向黄先生的目光陶醉如热恋。  
他是白昼的荼蘼初雪，夜里的火花玫瑰。

黄先生说，原来是这样。  
原来我与王作家，在马克先生走掉的时候就已经结束了。  
王作家只搞外插花，要马克先生看着才搞得带劲，其他正大光明的分手交往，在王作家心里，其实交关无聊吧。  
你说日本电影里的出轨癖，到底是你有，还是马克先生有呢。  
黄先生叹气道，搞艺术搞出一对神经病。

阿嘉哈哈大笑讲，我以前就说过，我不因为自己做错什么事，就乱向别人道歉。我这种人，一道完歉，就要翻你老本，找你从前得罪我的地方，桩桩件件，通通记下来，恨一遍。我不想这样子消耗，干脆不跟别人道歉。  
比如黄先生你，今晚我不和你跳舞，你会乖乖在楼下睏觉吗，行头已经换好，不去多可惜，你王嘉尔放我鸽子，是你自己眼瞎，既然去了，没有女人聊天怎么好，既然聊了，不去外滩喝两杯怎么好，喝着喝着喝进同一只杯子，喝着喝着勾肩搭背撩起裙摆，一直喝进房间里去。我说的对不对，黄先生。  
黄先生不响。

阿嘉说，看来说对了。  
这样好不好，黄先生等下下去，对我前男友说，就说我人不在，已经回香港去了，叫他别来烦我。  
黄先生不响。

阿嘉走到壁橱旁边，拖出一只很大的行李箱，对他说，你看，我是真的要走掉，我的猫，和黄先生特别投缘，和黄先生家里的狗特别和睦，黄先生喜欢它吗？  
黄先生不响。

阿嘉笑了，那黄先生帮我照顾好不好？我明天八点钟飞香港，六点要到虹桥，现在要睡了。

黄先生说，你这个人，真的很招人骂。我刚才，差一点点就要过来揍你，怪不得，常常给你男朋友揍。

阿嘉眉眼弯弯，做了个请的手势。

黄先生已经大步走到门外，又扭头讲，王作家，虽然人很烂，又确实讨人喜欢。我到现在，依然有点欢喜你。

阿嘉面无表情，冰凉地说，欢喜这种东西，可以覅讲，就覅讲，有一天，它会变成一挂勒死你的麻绳。  
我爹地是这样，妈咪是这样，我拼了命的不想重复他们的人生，到头来，又有什么区别。  
黑夜沉沉压落，他站在壁灯淡褐的灯光下，刹那芳华如玫瑰，浑身带刺的，血滴红的玫瑰。

黄先生觉得眩晕，他进到楼梯间，双手拖住额头，白炽灯照得他眼泡滚烫。  
原本确实想下楼，一个人去跳舞，和女人去外滩喝酒，向马克抖搂王嘉尔有多贱多招摇，脚已经踏出几十步，突然折回来，直直走到自己家门口，隔着门听见猫在喵喵叫/春，与它主人做一种德行的糯米嗲。

黄先生长舒一口气，心想，就叫他来烦你吧，烦死你最好，谁能一番诚意被拿来消遣，不急不气，还帮凶手排忧解难，我尊谁一声圣母玛利亚。

黄先生咧了嘴角，心平气和进家门，脱掉一身行头钻进被窝，楼上再大动静他都纹丝不动，左手猫右手狗，一觉安睡到天明。

7.  
阿嘉梦到自己在跳舞。  
不是Waltz，不是Tango，是苏联式男女交谊舞。  
蓝萦萦的光束，像两根织针，洋红与绀紫的丝线，杂糅在一起，渐渐织出月白色的朦胧清辉，筛去蓝色，时夏生藕荷，掰开，取出最嫩一颗莲子，这样能看到的白色，一如眼前雾气，乳白里渗透淡淡的粉。

一池男女，跳一种古板形式的交谊舞，中间摆放唱机，转盘旋转，拨针游离，是邓丽君的声音，穿透破碎的浮絮状杂质从遥远的地方传过来，时断时续。  
“什么是爱情火花，什么是激情，到头来还是离落后日以憔悴，又是一张朦朦的面孔，为何蹉跎失时，又是一张朦朦的面孔。”  
一池男女，喧嚣吵闹，嘻嘻笑笑，刺激调情。

阿嘉站舞池中央，对着唱机发呆。

周身的所有都化成一片虚空，然而有人从背后抱住他，胸膛滚烫，像一只小暖炉。  
清冽的栀子味道，氤氲空气，带香味的风如同潮汐的波浪涌向他。  
阿嘉被抱着，桎梏住腰身，他的手被握住，引导着慢慢跳舞，一圈又一圈。  
他有一种别样的预感，好像溺水，海水涌进鼻腔，滑入气管，灌进肺里。

他预感自己马上要哭了。

嗨，这不是那个花痴？  
马克坐一路追到尖沙咀，追上一条天星小轮，假装偶遇，换他对面的位置，举起相机，咔嚓。  
阿嘉醒来，闭眼假寐，闪光灯照得他满脸戚惶。  
九九年的这条船上，胸腔还只破了一个小洞，他就已经焦灼地四处找东西来填补，而如今的一颗心，千疮百孔，依然苟延残喘于空中飘荡。  
他听到自己的心脏在讲话，代他教训说，当今时代，思维开放，旧的不去新的不来，段宜恩，好聚好散这个词你用一用有多难。

阿嘉打好腹稿，预备这样拒绝他，睁开眼睛，已经有眼泪掉下来，一粒两粒，像断了线的珠子，噼里啪啦，满地都是玻璃碎渣。  
马克手忙脚乱地给他递面巾纸，他扔掉，把掉出来的眼泪鼻涕揩到马克衣服上。  
马克捧着阿嘉的脸，哄孩子一样和他说了好久，他总算安静下来，脑袋沉沉压住马克肩膀，眼睛鼻子又肿又红，滑稽可怜。

段宜恩。阿嘉靠着他讲，声音又黏又哑，带了浓重的鼻音。  
你知不知道我本来想说，算了，真的算了，可我说不出口。

段宜恩说，你现在对我说也已经来不及了。

阿嘉摇头，我不说。  
你以前总在我面前提付出付出，我好讨厌相互攀比，男女朋友之间，相互照顾，你情我愿做这些事体，我以为这才是正常，你却要一笔账一笔账记下来，每一次吵架，就像秋后算账。  
你猜我疑，两个不安定的人，生活在一处，一定每日吵架不得安生。阿嘉面露疲倦。  
我也有机会过大家都对彼此宽松一些的，所谓安定的生活，那种日子更使我觉得人生毫无指望，像一潭死水日渐腐臭，像爹地一样，困在尖沙咀那座小洋房里。  
我说不出口，也做不到，我只觉得我好爱好爱你。我视爱你如同爱自己，于是也好爱好爱自己。

段宜恩叹气道：对不起。  
阿嘉说，没有对不起，你没错，错在我。我不道歉，所以你收回去。

阿嘉吸了吸鼻子，窝进他怀里闷闷地讲，我想爹地。  
段宜恩说，那就去看他，我们一道去。那泼妇如果还嚣张，我就代你教训他。

阿嘉问，怎么教训。  
拿汤泼她，抄锅铲敲她，放到锅里，裹面粉，油炸。  
阿嘉捶他一下，搞七捻三，神经病。

他抬眸去看马克，说，还记得一九九九年，七月三号，你在这里，拍去我一张照片。  
段宜恩说，香港地方实在神奇，每次偶遇，王作家总在哭鼻子。  
阿嘉说，记不记得，七月三号你带我跳舞，我那天说了什么。  
段宜恩想了一会儿。你说上海人提到爱，比较拗口，一般用“欢喜”代替，口头讲，就是欢喜，喜欢。但是欢喜这种事体，可以覅讲，就覅讲，不然有一日悔起来，心要痛——

痛的要死啊，阿嘉打断他。  
可是哪能办啊，我每日后悔，每日心痛，可还是欢喜你，交关欢喜你。  
我哪能办啊。

天星小轮缓缓推开波浪，维港无数座建筑扎入黑夜，太平山顶夜灯如堆珠钻石。  
繁城绮梦，灯火阑珊，纵然红男绿女，游戏人间，草莽做伴，谁又能洗脱红尘的苦与悲？

鸳蝶斗不过花花世界。

－完－

**Author's Note:**

> *句首来自金宇澄《繁花》  
*句末改编自黄安歌曲 《新鸳鸯蝴蝶梦》  
原句“…可是谁又能摆脱人世间的悲哀，花花世界，鸳鸯蝴蝶，在人间已是癫，何苦要上青天，不如温柔同眠”


End file.
